Charlotte Katakuri
Summary The second son of Charlotte Linlin, Charlotte Katakuri is one of Big Mom's 3 sweet commanders. He is stated by Capone "Gang" Bege to be the most troublesome of the Big Mom pirates and that he has trained his Kenbunshoku Haki to the point in which he can glance into the future, as shown when he predicted the next set of instances in which an intruder would have convinced Bege to open a gate kill two of his subordinates before being taken down. He currently boasts the highest known bounty in the series at 1,057,000 berries. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C, likely higher Name: Charlotte Dogtooth (Katakuri) Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Pirate, Commander, Marksman, Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics and Speed, Precognition via Kenbunshoku haki (He can see briefly into the future and his Kenbunshoku haki is highly regarded by the likes of Capone Bege. He was capable of announcing the next set of events that would have happened had he sat idle rather than intervene including an entire conversation and two people being killed.), Expert Marksman. Attack Potency: At least Island level+, likely higher (Considering his status within the Big Mom pirates and his large bounty, Dogtooth is superior to the likes of Charlotte Cracker and Charlotte Smoothie. He should be comparable to the likes of Jack and Marco. Capone Bege considers him the most troublesome of Big Mom's subordinates.) Speed: Sub-Relativistic via Powerscaling (At least as fast as Charlotte Cracker). Higher reaction speed with Kenbunshoku haki (Dogtooth can see into the future and act upon it before anything has happened. His level of pre-cognition outstrips anything we've see thus far). Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely Class T via powerscaling Striking Strength: At least Class EJ Durability: Unknown, at least Island level+ via powerscaling Stamina: Unknown Range: Several meters due to his size. At least dozens of meters with his Jelly Beans Standard Equipment: Jelly Beans Intelligence: Unknown, At least Above Average Weaknesses: None notable at this point. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Kenbunshoku Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Busōshoku Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. It is unknown if Dogtooth possesses Busōshoku or the rare third haki ability: Haōshoku haki. *'Kenbunshoku Haki' (Color of Observation or Mantra): A form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of his opponents. A user of this type of Haki can predict an opponent’s moves before he gets hit. This works by showing the user an image or brief “premonition” of what the opponent will do, manifested as a mental image in the user’s mind’s eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack “hit” for real. It appears that the more killer intent the enemy has the easier they are to predict, though more efficient users can predict future moves regardless whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. Including the distance, location, and where the opponent may strike next. ** It should be noted that Dogtooth has been stated to be capable of seeing briefly into the future with his power. He witnessed a conversation between Bege and an intruder with the latter killing two people as a result before it even happened and killed the intruder before anything transpired. Category:Tier 6 Category:Villain Characters Category:Pirates Category:One Piece Category:Antagonists Category:Snipers Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:One Piece Category:Tier 6 Category:Pirates